CollegeTale
by File 13
Summary: Frisk is a college freshman at long last and after many troubles in high school. It's time for a do over and to finally make a name for herself. She's got big plans for her future and a hidden past, but in her adventures being a real adult, she's going to learn that in real life, things don't always go to plan. Oh, and did I mention that half her friends and peers are Monsters?
1. Ebott City University

_**Chapter 1**_

" _ **Ebott City University"**_

She was there.

After so many years of dreaming, of working to get good grades, of trying so hard… She'd finally made it.

Ebott City University.

Frisk licked her lips with nervousness as she looked up at the huge array of buildings. Some were red-brick. Others looked like castles. Still others had glinting brass roofs, shining in the bright summer light almost a mile away from where she sat in her car, waiting for the light to turn green, and as she looked, tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, her stomach clenched in a sudden terror. She really was here. She was here, thousands of miles away from her family and friends from high-school, where not a single living soul knew her name, going to a place that would change her life forever. She was really truly utterly alone for the first time in her life. Crap, her hands were trembling. Was she excited or scared? She couldn't tell.

She took a shaky breath to try and calm herself. Relax, she said. You're gonna be fine. You're in control of yourself. You got this. You've always had control.

This was a lie. Frisk hadn't always been in charge, but she had usually prided herself in being in relatively good control of her emotions. She had to. How else would she have survived life if she hadn't? Life was a cruel trickster.

The traffic light flashed suddenly a merry green, and Frisk touched the gas pedal. Her old red pickup truck rumbled into the intersection, and she turned left through the checkpoint gate that led to the college she had been waiting to attend for her entire life. Ever since Frisk had been a young child, she had wanted to go to Ebott City University. There was a reason for it too. Not many colleges in America had classes in magic, high-ranked courses, excellent melding of the monster and human races, and were as far away from her hometown as she could possibly get. The East coast. Can't get much farther from rainy old Washington than that, nope.

It was surprising how few people were here just yet. The semester was supposed to start in about a week, and Frisk had been expecting a lot more people to have been coming to move into their dorms. But then again, maybe it was just not quite crowded yet because the sun had only just risen. Frisk was, unfortunately, very used to waking up at dark o'clock in the morning on a daily basis. But hey, that's what happens when you take early-bird classes.

Also unfortunately for the girl was the fact that despite the lack of traffic, the parking lot in front of the school dorms was pretty packed. It felt like a mile walk from her old truck to the doors of the lobby, though it wasn't even close. Perhaps it was something to do with the two heavy suitcases she was holding in both hands, and the huge and overstuffed bag on her back. She had to turn sideways just to get through the wood double-doors.

There was a lobby area after the doors, almost like a hotel, trimmed with wood and decorated with innumerable potted plants and golden flowers. Pale green sofas and armchairs were scattered around, most up against the walls, a few gathered around short tables. Several were occupied by humans and monsters, chatting contentedly in the early morning (though it was almost 10 in the morning), a few holding bagels or fruit. Frisk noticed one particular dog monster munching on what looked like a whole fried fish, picking its teeth once in awhile with long sharp claws. She walked over to the front desk, where sat a bored looking woman chewing and snapping a huge wad of gum. She looked up at Frisk from the tablet she had been perusing with dull brown eyes, glancing once at her bags, then sat up straighter and wiggled the mouse of her computer.

"Registering?" she asked without preamble. Frisk nodded vigorously. "Okay. Last student number?"

Frisk rattled off her numbers, her arms shaking a little bit with the weight of her bags. The woman snapped her gum again and typed them in.

"Frisk Stimson?" asked the woman, looking skeptically at Frisk, who nodded again. The bags suddenly tumbled from her sweaty hands, crashing to the floor. Every occupant of the room looked at her momentarily before turning away, unperturbed. Frisk, bright red with embarrassment and trying to avoid people's eyes, stooped down hastily to retrieve the cases, and ended up making such a ruckus trying to pick them up, there were several snickers from the gathered humans and monsters. She gave up trying to pick up the heavy bags at the moment and instead stood back up straight, sweaty hand flying to her hair to stop it from getting in her eyes.

The woman raised an unamused eyebrow, furthering Frisk's embarrassment, and turned back to her computer monitor. "Hmm," she grunted disinterestedly before perusing her long list of Freshmen once again, popping her gum loudly. Frisk shifted on her feet nervously and turned around. She could have sworn that there had been eyes boring into her back still after her little episode, but when she looked around, she saw no one. There were over a dozen still people in the lobby ranging from a dark haired boy with multiple piercings, a girl wearing the shortest shorts Frisk has ever seen, a couple skeleton monsters, and a tall dog monster, but none of them were looking at her. Oh, scratch that, one of the skeletons was looking at her. Crap, he was nudging his taller companion and gesturing at her.

"Frisk Stimson, room 246," said the woman at the desk suddenly, jerking Frisk back to what she had been doing before. The woman was offering her a clipboard."Your roommate is a Freshman too. I'll need you to sign here and I'll grab you your keys."

Frisk signed her name on the line, glancing back at the skeleton monsters. The shorter one was still staring at her. Something about its smile as funny.

"Here you go." The woman at last offered Frisk her set of keys, which she took gratefully, glad to escape the unblinking gaze of those monsters.

There was a map by the stairs, showing Frisk that she was on the third floor. She looked up the stairs with great apprehension, and, as she saw how many there were just too reach the first floor, groaned. Her backpack and two suitcases suddenly seemed to weigh a ton, and she almost felt like crying as she thought of the other boxes still in her truck.

Slowly, she made her way up the stairs, her suitcases thunking against every step. She would occasionally bump into a passing student with a muttered apology, her heavy load making her much less maneuverable than she would have been.

At last, at long last, she made it to the third floor. Her room was near the end of a little hallway that was to the left of the main hall, a little offshoot where few people wandered. There were a few people there, but not many. As Frisk opened the door, she heard the satisfying click of the lock.

The room was empty. A weak ray of sunlight filtered in through wooden blinds onto the wood floor. It was essentially empty,with only an overstuffed green couch, two beds with single pillows on them, and a few other items, including a television, desk, bookshelves, and a coffee table. The overall air was a promising one once things were settled in.

Frisk dumped her bags in one corner, setting her backpack on top of them with a groan. Carrying the heavy bags up two flights of stairs, plus through a parking lot, had been agony, and she still had several more trips to go. Her arms were already hurting, and she almost felt like crying. But the world was cruel and saw tears as weakness. And so did she. So she rubbed her golden amber eyes vigorously with the heels of her hands and set her jaw, ready to dig the near impossible.

Back down the hallway, down the stairs, past the receptionist and the lobby, out the heavy wood doors, through the parking lot she went. Back to her red and white pickup, looking apprehensively at her present task, Frisk opened the door to her truck, ready to grab another box or two, before she heard a voice and jumped.

"Human… Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Frisk spun around, her hands balled suddenly into fists and her stance defensive. The shorter skeleton from earlier in the lobby was leaning against the side of her truck, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Frisk did not change her position as the skeleton monster offered her a bony hand clad in a fingerless black glove. She stared at it surprisingly for a few moments before the skeleton monster shifted his weight to his other foot, turning his body entirely to face her and raising an… Eyebrow, she supposed, if that was what the thick dark line above his eye socket was. The little lights inside of them gave her a once-over before returning to her face.

"C'mon kid, I'm not gonna bite ya," he said jokingly, quickly shaking his hands in emphasis. Frisk mentally slapped herself and took it firmly.

There was a noise that could only be described as a fart that emanated from their clasped hands. The skeleton monster's face twisted alarmingly before he burst into raucous laughter. Frisk takes back her hand like it had been burned, clutching it close to her chest.

"Holy frick kid, you shoulda seen your face!" gasped the skeleton, doubling over and asking one knee. "Ohh that was beautiful." The skeleton straightened up once again, grinning with mirth and the lights that inhabited the large, dark holes that were its eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Sans!" came a sudden, louder, different voice. A tall skeleton monster appeared from around the back of Frisk's truck, wearing a red scarf despite the warmth if the day. It's tone was bossy and loud, but not unpleasant. "What are you-" he caught sight if Frisk. "Oh! It is the human from the lobby! What are you doing with her Sans?"

"Just talkin' bro," shrugged the first, shorter skeleton, turning back the face Frisk, who had crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest defensively, still not exactly comfortable. "Lemme introduce myself. I'm Sans. Sans Aster. And this is my little brother Papyrus."

"Hello human! What is your name?"

"Frisk," answered Frisk nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Frisk, huh?" Sans the skeleton nodded, still grinning. "You a freshie or something?"

"Why?" Frisk avoided answering. The skeleton shrugged again, raising his hands in defeat.

"Hey kid, I'm not tryin' to pry or anything, it just looked like you needed some help moving your stuff." This was true. Frisk's eyebrows knitted for a few moments before she shrugged.

"Well, if you're offering, I'm not gonna say no," she said at last, opening the cab of her truck to grab a box. The two skeletons took the three of four boxes she had left in the bed of the vehicle as she took her more valuable items from the cab. Frisk thought it was a little funny that the taller skeleton, Papyrus, was carrying four and his brother was lifting the smallest box that was in the bed. She set her box labeled "Odds 'n' Ends" down momentarily to lock her car and followed the two brothers.

It was nice having to make only one trip with the help of these funny brothers, she conceded after they reached the doors of the lobby. Sans reached the door first and gave her a silly little bow as she passed through, maybe a little awkward due to his meager albeit bulky load. She gave him a breathy chuckle and tried not to trip over her feet as she crossed the threshold.

Frisk also noticed that while Sans the skeleton was quiet, preferring to listen or slip in a well placed pun, his brother Papyrus was quite the opposite, being loud and boisterous to the point of almost being annoying. But Frisk didn't think he was. Despite the outward appearance of being high minded and narcissistic, Frisk felt like she could see a sweet, sweet spirit underneath all the bravado and the scarlet of his scarf.

"Room 246," said Sans as they reached the door, winking at Frisk and shifting his grip on his box.

"Do you have the key, human Frisk?" asked Papyrus, peeking at her around his stack of boxes.

"Yeah, gimme a sec." Frisk set the boxes she was carrying and rummaged through her pockets. Straightening up, she made to unlock the door, but before she could begin to move her hand, the handle turned and opened itself.

A girl who looked remarkably like Frisk was holding the door open, blocking the way. Frisk marveled for a moment how similar they were. Same height, same body type, same haircut, they were even wearing striped sweaters. But this girl had dark red hair, and strangely iridescent red eyes, like rubies, and there was a large amount of dark eyeliner on her lower eyelids.

"Well howdy. You the one who dumped their stuff in the corner?" she asked, leaning against the doorway and crossing her arms. There was a slightly unpleasant smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, I am," Frisk affirmed, offering the girl a hand. "I'm Frisk."

The girl looked scathingly at Frisk hand, but eventually took it with a shrug. "I'm Chara. Guess we're rooming together then, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Chara hummed in agreement, looking around at Frisk's little group and their loads. "This all your stuff? Or is Smiley Trashbag part of the deal."

"Smiley…?" Frisk turned and saw that Sans had a funny look on his face before whipping back to face Chara. "You mean Sans? He was just helping me bring my stuff up from my truck…"

"Well, he's done now." Chara's voice, which had been relatively friendly, was suddenly sarcastic and sharp as flint.

"Yeah, I'd say I am," Sans agreed, and Frisk was surprised to hear the coldness of his tone. "But ya see here, _kiddo_ , I'm being a gentleman, so if you don't mind, I think I'll set these down in her room."

And with that, he snapped his fingers and all of Frisk's possessions suddenly flew into the air, out of Papyrus's arms, off the floor where Frisk had left them, suspended by blue magic. The only one not affected was the one Sans himself was carrying. He elbowed his way past Chara into the room, the boxes floating after him. Frisk and Papyrus bother entered after him, Frisk's jaw hanging open as the shorter skeleton set the boxes on the floor by her bags, then turned and, with one last look of contempt and strange triumph, marched out of the room.

"Sans," said Papyrus with a long suffering sigh as his brother left. "I am sorry humans Frisk and Chara. My brother is not acting like himself at the moment. I shall see if I cannot get him to come to his senses."

Papyrus turned on his heel, and, with one final cheery wave, said "I hope I'll see you soon, new friend Frisk!" and left, following his brother, leaving Frisk alone with Chara.

"Well, uh.. I uh…" Chara turned slowly, and Frisk's words died in her throat. But Chara smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said, shoving her hands in her pockets and leaning against the wall, crossing her feet at the ankles. The sunlight filtering through the wood blinds was splashing across her green and yellow striped sweater. "Smiley Trashbag know each other outside school, and we're not very fond of each other at the moment to say the least. Well, I guess that's what I get for going out with such a lazy idiot as him."

Frisk found her tongue. "You were a couple?" she asked mildly, shifting on her feet a little bit. Chara gave a bark of laughter and started to move towards the window.

"Hah! Yeah, I guess we were. Not for long though. I really couldn't care less what happens to him at this point." She lightly flicked Frisk's nose as she passed her, grinning with her eyes shut. "If you want my advice, keep away from him as much as possible. His brother's cool though, I like him."

"Papyrus. Yeah, he seems like a sweetheart I guess," Frisk agreed. "So uh…" she laughed nervously. "I, like, don't know anything about this place. You got any ideas, or like… Yeah?"

Chara laughed again. "Sure, I know plenty about this place. Daddy's one of the administrators who runs it after all. I practically got this place wrapped around my little finger." Another bark of laughter. "Hahah, j k, but seriously I got you covered partner. Now, on a more important note, why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean what are you majoring in? Where'd you come from, why here, and what bed do you want?"

Frisk laughed herself and sat on the bed nearest to her, the one to the left of the window. "Well I could ask you the same things, yeah? If my dad ran a school, I'd want to get as far away from him as possible.

"Eh, I dunno, it might be 'cause my brother goes here too, and actually both my parents work here. I might say that I'm one of the few people who actually likes their family, thank you very much."

"Lucky," Frisk smiled benignly. This girl was starting to grow on her. She turned her head to look through the slats of the blinds. The world outside was green and promising, trees in full leaf and various brightly colored flowers dotting the grounds outside their dorm. And off in the distance, though not too far away that Frisk couldn't make out the windows, was one of the copper domed buildings that would be her new classrooms. The tense knot that was Frisk's stomach loosened slightly, but something else, something in her Soul perhaps, grew all the more painful. She was here. It already seemed like she had made -dare she say it?- friends out of the skeleton brothers and this girl Chara, who was chatting happily, not knowing that Frisk wasn't listening.

But Frisk was lost. She was there, yes, she was sitting on a bare bed in front of a red haired girl her age, inside of a university dorm on the eastern part of the United States of America. Yes, she was in a realm, a world where monsters and humans coexisted side by side, where magic was second nature to many. But she was still so lost. Different. Chara's comment about loving her family had caused her to draw upon unhappy memories. Something bad, something painful and scarring.

No.

No no no no no no ohhh no no no.

She can't allow herself to think these things. Better to forget they never happened than to think about them, to open old wounds.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chara's voice jerked Frisk back to reality.

"Huh?"

"You looked kind of funny."

"Nah man, that's just my face," Frisk made a weak stab at a joke. Chara snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure, I ain't one to judge." Chara stood up from her bed and began to make her way to the door of their room. "I gotta go grab my stuff anyway. I guess I'll see ya in a few. Why don't ya go see if you can figure this place out while I'm gone, yeah? Later." She waved without looking back and closed the door behind her at last.

Leaving Frisk, once again, alone.

 **A/N Oh boy oh boy oh boy ANOTHER Undertale fanfiction for me WHOOHOO! I am such trash for this game, it has literally taken over my life. Jeeze. And this one's gonna be a long one too, yaknow, if I ever do it. I got a lot of ideas, but this is just going to be a side project while I work on Soultale and "Dear Angel, Dear Demon", which... Is also gonna be slow. Hahah... Hah... Ehh. Yeah. Yup. *suddenly awkward* OKAY WELP THIS IS GONNA BE FUN! Let's do it! Little notes; Frisk does have PTSD, but for what? I'll tell ya later. There is not really gonna be any "RESET" in this fanfic. Yeah, Chara and Sans were in a little relationship, but it didn't work, which is how I have figured out how to make them NOT like each other! YAY! AND I have never been to college, so cut me some slack okay all I'm going off of is my 9th grade health teacher who was also a college professor and stinkin' Monster's University, OKAY? SHEESH lolz.**

 **I will be working on my Soultale comic, so... no guarantees that this is gonna be finished anytime soon... BUT IT WILL SOMEDAY! So have a good life, have fun, check out some of my other works, and please review my stuff, kk? Okay bye**


	2. Two Weeks and Dog Treats

**Chapter 2**

 **"Two Weeks and Dog Treats"**

A week came and went. Then another. Frisk sat in one of the courtyards that Thursday, ready for her day to end. She was a pretty intelligent person and had been informed by her Freshman high school English teacher that no college student in their right mind took classes on a Friday, so today was basically the end if her week. Just her Psychology and Biology classes, and she would be done. The thing was was that Biology didn't start for over an hour, and her English class had ended twenty minutes early. So here she sat in the shade if an ash, absently plucking grass and perusing her textbook. An apple sat expectantly at her side as she turned the page, eyes half closed.

Her first week of college had been so... Strange. And not for the reason she had expected. Back home, she had always felt a little out of place. Actually, a lot out of place. She had lived in a small and very racist town. And it wasn't just racist to other Humans. While the population of Humans did butt heads with one another, they were twenty times worse to Monsters. That was part of the reason why she had come here, all the way across the country to Ebott City. The diversity between ages as a college city, the diversity of races, both Human and Monster, the color of accepting differences she had been missing out on her entire life; it called to her. It felt natural. This was what it was like to have no barriers between race like she had grown up knowing.

She felt more at home here after two weeks than she ever had her entire life out west.

A shadow settled itself across the pages of the textbook, a dark, impatient grey, and Frisk looked blandly at the knee high black Converse before her.

"Yo, you're not doing anything right now, are you?" Chara asked. Frisk shrugged silently, gesturing at her open textbook. "Great. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Frisk whined in protest as Chara prodded her side with the toe of her shoe repeatedly, laughing a little bit until Frisk finally relented and got to her knees. Chara grasped her outstretched hand and pulled her up the rest of the way. It took only a couple moments for Frisk to gather her possessions, and then they were off.

"So who're you taking me to meet?" Frisk asked, shining her apple on her sleeve before taking a bite. Having mascaraed red eyes looked mischievously into tired looking golden amber ones, and she winked with a sly grin.

"Relax man, it's all good," she said. Frisk raised an eyebrow, noting that her friend was quite obviously avoiding her question, but decided to go along with it anyway. "Anyway, what the real question is is are you going to be going to Semester Kick-Off?"

Frisk rolled her eyes. The entire student body, especially the Freshman and Senior portion of it, had talked of almost nothing else for almost Frisk's entire two weeks here at ECU. From what she gathered, the Semester Kick-Off was the first Friday of the summer semester, when all the clubs and sororities and societies and even some of the staff all got together and threw a big campus wide party in the Main.

Basically in Frisk's mind, it meant it would be a great excuse for all the emo kids to get together and smoke their pot in a corner, for all the theatre kids to remind everyone how gay they were, and for all the actual students to get pounded by the jocks over by the punch that someone probably spiked with Smirnoff or something.

No matter how at home she felt compared to her previous, racist little community, Frisk lacked the positivity to see that, though it did have its cliques, this college was definitely not a high school.

So instead of answering her friend, Frisk merely shrugged and hummed noncommittally. Chara twisted her grin into a pout. "C'mon, you gotta go to it," she whined, nudging the dark haired girl rather harder than was necessary. "Everyone who's anyone on campus is going."

"Well, I'm not sure you noticed, but I'm definitely not an 'anyone'," Frisk said lightly, bumping Chara's arm in return with her elbow, and tossing her apple core into a nearby trashcan. It landed in the bag and hit the metal container with a satisfying thunk.

"You know what I mean." Chara suddenly grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her through the double doors of the cafeteria, a huge grey stone and vine covered building close to the dorms. Frisk didn't come in here very often to socialize, but one or twice Chara's arm would shoot out of the doors, and yank her in as she passed, making her feel like a cartoon character getting pulled off a stage by a cane after a bad performance.

"Little warning next time," Frisk whined, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. She thought she might have gotten whiplash. The redhead, unsurprisingly, ignored her and continued towards a tight knot of a few tall monsters and a couple humans. They all looked male to Frisk.

"Azzy!" Chara said loudly into the group of people. "I got someone I want you to meet."

Frisk's heart thudded suddenly fast. A tall goat monster turned at Chara's voice, eyes some humanlike than a normal goat, and a gorgeous bottle green. His entire face was covered in a white fur, and two ivory horns protruded from the back of his head, maybe about ten inches long. He wore a black puck-band t-shirt that revealed that his arms and hands were also covered in a soft white fur. The good-natured expression dropped off his face as he saw Frisk, changing into one closer to an avid artist who was just given an original DaVinci painting for free. The question was whether that certain artist was an expressionist painter or not. The back of her neck grew warm. That was an absolutely beautiful Monster.

"Oh, uh… H-howdy, ," said the monster, tripping a little bit over his words.

"Frisk, this is my brother Asriel," Chara chirruped happily. Frisk made an embarrassing noise like a cat stuck in a washing machine. She noticed her mouth was hanging open and shut it quickly. "Azzy, this is my roommate Frisk." The goat Monster Asriel gave Frisk a little wave, which she returned dazedly.

"Azzy, tell Frisk here she's gotta go to Semester Kick-Off," Chara continued with a sly grin. Asriel cleared his own throat before shrugging and agreeing, the friends surrounding him laughing along with him.

"Speaking of the Kick-Off, either of you ladies been taken for the dance yet?" asked one of the Human guys. His brown eyes sparkled mischievously behind dark bangs, which he brushed out of his face with one freckled hand. Chara pouted again and clung suddenly tighter to Frisk's left arm.

"Sorry partner, but this one's mine," Chara answered to another wave of laughter.

"I'm straight," was all Frisk could stammer in her confusion, to which everyone guffawed harder than ever. Chara sorted with laughter too, and at last let go of Frisk's arm.

"Chill there, partner, I was just messing with ya," she explained at last, turning away from her brother and motioning for Frisk to follow. "Anyway, I guess we'll be seeing you guys later. Bye!"

They left to a chorus of goodbyes. Frisk only felt the total weight of her embarrassment affect her when the double doors leading to the outside campus closed.

"You are so smooth, you know that?" Chara asked sarcastically, raising one darkly penciled eyebrow. "Look, I know my brother's hot and all, but don't you think you were overdoing it just a little bit?"

"I-I wasn't, I was, I was-" Frisk spluttered. Chara stopped her suddenly by pressing a single pale finger against her lips and laughing.

"I'm just teasing you, partner," she said genially, removing her finger and grabbing Frisk's wrist impatiently. "I really don't care if you like my brother. Plenty of girls do. Just learn to play it on the down low, or else his head's gonna start inflating. C'mon, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late to Psychology, and heaven knows what a tragedy that'd be."

They started off, Frisk straggling a little behind her new redheaded friend, thinking. That had been embarrassing, but she really didn't know what had just happened. It was like her brain has just shut down. She had only had one other boyfriend before, during her senior year out west in her hometown highschool. He had been bisexual, a captain on. the swim team, and one of the nicest Human boys she had known. The only problem was that he, just like most of that town, had been extremely racist towards Monsterkind. Frisk simply couldn't deal with that. When they had been together though, Frisk had been very happy. And yet never once had what happened just now in that stone cafeteria ever happened to her before.

Chara had gotten tired of pulling Frisk along and had let go of her hand, so she was now ten feet ahead, calling over her shoulder that she was going to run to their dorm to grab her books. Frisk watched the dark red hair as it moved away, growing smaller in the sparse crowd of people before disappearing around a corner that would lead to the dorms.

"Heya kid," said a voice suddenly behind her, making her jump. She hadn't heard footsteps behind her. San's eyes were wide with excitement, and his already wide skeleton grin grew as she turned with a yelp of alarm. "Here, hold these for me, and whatever you do, don't let Doggo get to them!"

He shoved a half empty box of putrid dog treats into her chest before winking and running off in the same direction Chara had gone. She stood frozen in shock as the bayings and howlings of a few dog monsters grew louder. A scruffy tri-color barreled down the road, squinting following Sans and completely ignoring Frisk. She caught a few odd words between howls like "bones", and "my smokes", and "sic' you".

"Hey!" Frisk jumped once again and spun around. Three very large white dog Monsters were staring at her, black lips curled over oddly bright white fangs. The box of dog treats suddenly felt twelve times heavier.

"Yo!" barked one of the biggest of the monsters, pointing an accusing finger at her chest. "Where'd you get those?"

"I-I-I-I didn't take, I mean I-" she stuttered. Two of the monsters growled threateningly. It suddenly struck Frisk how much taller Monsters typically were compared to Humans.

"Give em here, you girl," barked one of the dogs. He threw the word "girl" at Frisk as if it were a dirty insult. She held the box out with a shaking hand, and three sets of clawed paws attempted to snatch it out of the air at once. The cardboard poor box stood no chance as it was torn to shreds by many glistening white fangs. Frisk took several steps back, ready to leave.

"I swear, if Doggo doesn't gnaw that useless bag of bones apart, I will." She caught those last darkly muttered words as she turned and started to run away, ready to escape to the relative safety of her next class. She paused only for a moment in front of the doors that led to the lecture room that would serve as the classroom for Psychology 101, trying to catch her breath and compose herself before walking in. Her hands were shaking on the polished and sun faded wood.

Frisk had never been afraid of dogs before. She supposed dog Monsters were now the exception. That experience had been terrifying in its own right.

She looked up at the sound of her name. Chara's hand waved in the air, motioning for her. The redhead was sitting in one of the chairs in the risers, waiting patiently for the class to start. "Glad you made it," she said as Frisk settled down in the seat beside her. "What held you up?"

"I dunno. Some Monsters."

"Oh, okay then. So, did you make up your mind? Are you going to Semester Kickoff?"

She was preoccupied. Sans, dog biscuits, textbooks and pencils, and bright white teeth with black lips controlled her mind. So Frisk didn't even register her answer until it was too late.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

 **A/N Heheh. Hope ya'll enjoy this update to CollegeTale! It's hard for me to write it for some reason, I don't know why, but it's not forgotten, I promise! If you're interested, I'm currently writing more for my Eddsworkd fanfictions,** ** _Between the Devil and I_** **and** ** _Barriers and Broken Mirrors_** **. I hope you guys catch any mistakes I made, and I really hope you enjoy the read!**

 **Ima go to bed now.**

 **A/N I FOUND SOMETHING YOU GUYS! I had a better description of Asriel in another document for CollegeTale XD So I replaced the original one and made a couple of editing fixes. I HOPE SOMEONE GETS MY REFERENCE TO EDDSWORLD, I have become such trash for that show. Also, whoever the guest was that left the comment about Asriel, that was hilarious, it made me laugh. I love that you guys are enjoying this work. It's not going to be updated very often, as it's just a silly side project thing that I made, and it was originally going to be a silly comic thing.  
**

 **Whatever, enjoy! Leave a comment!**


End file.
